Herakles (New Earth)
Real Name: Herakles Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: Heracles (alternate spelling) Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases __TOC__ Status Occupation: Adventuer, god of labor Legal Status: Citizen of Olympus Identity: Secret Marital Status: Widowed Group Affiliation: Gods of olympus Base of Operations: Olympus Origin Although born of a mortal mother, Hercules is one of the Olympians, a race of extra-dimensional beings once worshipped as gods in Ancient Greece and the Roman Empire. Place of Birth: Thebes, Greece Known Relatives: Zeus (father); Hera (mother); Poseidon, Hades(uncles); Hestia, Demeter (aunts); Hebe (half-sister/wife); Ares, Hephaestus, Apollo, Hermes, Dionysus, Aphrodite, Athena, Artemis, Persephone, Eilethyia, Iris, Pandia (sisters), Cronus (grandfather), Rhea (grandmother); Gaea (great -grandmother), Uranus (great-grandfather); First Appearance: First appearance unrevealed History Post-Crisis on Infinite Earths Wonder Woman After the restart of the universe as a result of the Crisis on Infinite Earths, Heracles, and the other Greek gods, was put at the center of Wonder Woman's world, relates the tale of Heracles' conquest of the Amazons and his rape of Queen Hippolyta, and their revenge upon him. During Diana's Challenge of the Gods adventure, she discovered that Heracles was transformed into a colossal stone pilar within Doom's Doorway, and was supporting Themyscira's weight for several millennia. In this stone state he was tormented and scarred by various mythological creatures, feeling the pain inflicted by them but not being able to do anything about it. This was the punishment given to him by his Olympian family for his past transgressions. Gaining his original form back, he begged the Amazons for forgiveness. Though some of the Amazons still harbored hatred for their past rapes and humiliation, most of them were moved by Heracles' newfound humility, and Queen Hippolyta asked her people to search their hearts for the strength to forgive, which they eventually did. Doing so herself, Hippolyta not only forgave Heracles, but shared a brief romance with him before he left the mortal realm to return to his father in Olympus. Later, Heracles appeared in the contemporary world and schemed to take revenge on the Amazons by seducing Wonder Woman. He did this by making an agreement with the mortal superhero Harold Champion. In exchange for his identity, Heracles gave Champion admission into Olympus. Once this was agreed upon Heracles used the Mirror of Circe to alter his appearance into that of Champion and proceeded to befriend Wonder Woman as a "new" friend. Heracles' identity was eventually revealed and he resumed his life on Olympus. War of the Gods Post-Crisis the Roman Gods existed separatedly from the Greek ones after Darkseid tricked them into splitting up so they could be worshipped by two different cultures at the same time; only after the "War of the Gods" did the two versions merge again. So in effect, both Heracles and Hercules existed, and they merged into one being during John Byrne's run on the comic. One Year Later A revamped Hercules reappears during the events of One Year Later. Now shaven and bearing an updated version of the armour worn in the Hercules Unbound series, his place in the Wonder Woman comic has been renewed as a fellow agent of Olympus, who occasionally aids Diana and even replaces her in battle. He is referred to as "Wonder Man" by Cheetah and Nemesis. He temporarily set up his base in the Greek Embassy. In Wonder Woman v3 #4, Hercules is revealed to have lied about his reasons for returning to Earth. One of the occupants of Olympus that rejected Athena's decision to remove themselves from the mortal realm, Hercules journeyed to Tartarus in hopes of recruiting Ares to aid him in returning to the mortal realm. Instead he found Circe who, upon hearing the demi-god's story and not wanting to spend eternity in limbo with Athena, decided to partner with Hercules instead(with the implication that they became lovers in the process). However, this didn't last long, as Circe betrayed him. However, with Diana's help, he was able to capture Circe, only to reveal his true motives: use her magical powers to transfer the power she had stolen and her own powers to him, becoming a new god to rule over Earth. Using the Lasso of Truth, he tries to compel Circe to cast the spell, and Diana encourages her to answer the question. Circe, revealing that the only way to cast that spell would be to reverse the original, casts the spell, returning their powers to their original owners and returning Diana's role as Wonder Woman to her. Wonder Woman then uses Wonder Girl's stolen Lasso of Lightning to bind Hercules, until they are interrupted by the arrival of the enhanced members of Wonder Woman's rogues gallery. Characteristics Height: x'xx" Weight: xxx lbs (xxx kg) Eyes: Brown Hair: Brown Unusual Features: No unusual features Powers Known Powers: No known powers. Known Abilities: No known abilities. Strength Level: Strength level unknown Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes * Hercules has an entry in the Who's Who in the DC Universe. * Hercules is one of the mythological figures who grant Captain Marvel his powers when Billy Batson speaks the word of power "Shazam." * During the Marvel/DC crossover JLA/Avengers, Wonder Woman believed the Marvel Comics' Hercules to be a villain, assuming he had raped his dimension's Hippolyta; however, Marvel Comics' Hercules had simply seduced Marvel Comics' Hippolyta with her consent. Wonder Woman came to realize this by the end of the story. Ironically, Hercules is a hero in the Marvel Universe, while Hippolyta is a villainess in that universe. Trivia * Recommended Readings * Related Articles * See Also * Character Gallery: * Fan-Art Gallery: * Appearances of * Quotations by External Links * Hercules at the Guide to the Mythological Universe * ''Cosmic Teams: Hercules I, II & Unbound * ''Hercules Unbound Index References * ---- Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deities Category:Olympians Category:Gods of Olympus